Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum misbehave on the way to Mirai
Yoshiko's mom: Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, we're going to the movies to see Mirai because Yoshiko wants to see that movie. Dingo Pictures: No! We don't want to see that movie. Besides, all anime movies are so stupid. We do not want to see that movie. We would rather go see CarGo. Yoshiko's mom: We are not staying home to see CarGo! We are going to see Mirai and that's final! Now get in the car. mom, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum got in the car and car noise starts playing. Dingo Pictures: Can me, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum go to the Applebee's restaurant? Yoshiko's mom: No! We are not stopping at the Applebee's restaurant. You three can get something to eat at the theaters. Dingo Pictures: But we're really really really really really really really really hungry. Yoshiko's mom: Fine. But make it quick. the restaurant Yoshiko: Hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up! Video Brinquedo: We have to eat slow because if we eat fast, we will choke. By the way, we finished our food. So what are you complaining about? If it's that stupid movie you and your mom want to see, then let's go. Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum goes back to the car. Video Brinquedo: Can we go to Walmart to get Dinosaur Adventure for Dingo Pictures, Little and Big Monsters for Video Brinquedo, and Izzie's Way Home for The Asylum? Yoshiko's mom: Fine. This is the last stop before we see the movie. minutes later. Dingo Pictures: All right, we got the movies that we wanted. Now lets go. more excuses to not go see the movie, they finally made it with 5 minutes to spare to see the movie. Yoshiko's mom: We finally made it to the Multiplex cinemas. Multiplex cinemas Movie cinemas employee: Welcome to the movie theaters. What would you like to see? Yoshiko's mom: We would like 5 tickets to see Mirai. Movie theater employee: I'm sorry, but due to the large amounts of anime movie fans wanting to go see the movie, the tickets are sold out. If you want to see the movie, come back tomorrow. The Asylum: Yay! Our plan to be late for the movie worked! Yoshiko's mom: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, how dare you make us late to the movies! Now Yoshiko is crying thanks to you! Yoshiko: Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, why would you three act like idiots and keep us from going to the movie? You've ruined my night! Thanks a lot, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Yoshiko's mom: Yoshiko, its alright. Please don't cry! Yoshiko: But I really wanted to see that movie. mom, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, and Yoshiko went back to the car Dingo Pictures: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Yoshiko's mom: Dingo Pictures, stop crying! It's your and Video Brinquedo and The Asylum's fault for misbehaving on the way to the movie. Dingo Pictures: No, the reason why we had to make you and Yoshiko late is because me, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum wanted to watch CarGo. Be we didn't. That's why we wanted to make you two late to the movies. Yoshiko's mom: No! The reason why you three had to go is because Yoshiko wanted to see Mirai. If you three didn't misbehave during the way to the theaters, none of this would ever happen. Video Brinquedo: Okay, we get it. And we're really really really really really really really really really really really sorry. Can me, Dingo Pictures, and The Asylum go see Atlantic Rim: Resurrection when it comes out? Yoshiko's mom: No. You three have ruined our night. When we get home, you three will be forced to listen to Rebecca Black, and I will buy you three Toy Story, A Bug's Life, and Coco DVDs off of Amazon and Ebay. And also, you three are grounded from making movies for a year. at home, Rebecca Black's "Friday" is playing on Dingo Pictures' computer. Dingo Pictures: No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! We hate this song! Please make it stop! Category:Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum's grounded days Category:Chibi Maruko-chan Category:Grounded Videos Category:X misbehaves on the way to a movie Category:X Misbehaves on the Way to a Film Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050 Trivia